paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
New Jobs New Goals
After 3 days of the confrontation with Grenny... Astrid: Hey Wolfy, are you felling better? Wolfy: Yeah, i´m better, after get this pup pack,uniform and vehicle, i´m felling better Astrid: Alright, now that you are alright.... I WILL GET YOU!!! Wolfy: Wait, for what? Astrid: For two things, you could have die there, and how you disappear for two days after we escape? Wolfy: First, i have done that for save Ryder, second, i don´t know what you are talking about Astrid: Let me remember you... Flashback Wolfy, Astrid and Angel was on cages when some cops appear and arrest all guys of lab Astrid: We are free Angel: Finally ???: No, i i won´t will leave anyone find out what we are doing here *press a button* Cop 1: Let´s get out of here *take the cages* When they get close Wolfy see a lot of cops out, afraid, he run out of the cage and go to the other side Angel: Wolfy! Astrid: Wolfy Wait! Cop2: *hold them* Sorry, you can´t get there Astrid: But, he will.. After some time a explosion happens, Astrid and Angel was on a van crying for their "lost friend" End Of Flashback Wolfy: Man, now i remember, sorry for that i was scary.. Astrid: We noticed but how did you survived Wolfy: Everything i remember is to go out and see a plane, after this i just got in and somehow i wake up on a cave after a strange dream of 5 years. Astrid: Wait, what, dream of five years ??? Wolfy: Forget i can´t understand so you hardly would, so how did you join on paw patrol? Astrid: Well after all that, i and Angel wake up here on the lookout and Ryder talked with us about join on paw patrol, so we accept. Wolfy: Is good to know you are alright Angel: Hey Wolfy Wolfy: Hey "Angel of Phones" Angel: kk, funny, Wolfy: That is my job to be funny..............or not *smile* Astrid: I want to know why Grenny is so angry with the humans Wolfy: Like i said, we have passed a lot of things, we lost everything, Grenny always are a bit agressive but my dad used to control Grenny´s angry. Angel: How? Wolfy: Well, Grenny always was a troublemaker, and my dad teach some powers to him, my mother was worried with this, she was very worried about what Grenny would do, and because i nerver was strong or something, so she teach me some tricks Astrid: Like what? Wolfy: Like this *start to whistle* Angel: Well this don´t seem to work... Wolfy: Look to your side Angel look to her side and see Astrid sleeping Angel: ........... Wolfy: Isn´t cool? Angel: Astrid wake up! Astrid: *yawn* Is breakfast time? Wolfy: Was asking something Angel? Angel: No, nothing.. Astrid: Wow, it really worked Wolfy: Yeah but she teach me something else, but for show i need you guys to come with me.. Both: Fine They follow Wolfy to out of the lookout and out of vision of the others pups Wolfy: Are you seeing that rock? Angel: Yeah Astrid: Yup Wolfy: *forming something on hand* Angel: Wait what is this? Wolfy: *run on rock´s direction and blow the sphere on it* The rock turn dust Astrid; Cool, how did you call it? Wolfy: I call it, Hovygan. Angel: Wow that was so nice, but Grenny can´t use it? Wolfy: No, he can´t, it takes lot of power that Grenny don´t have Angel: But he isn´t stronger than you? Wolfy: Yeah, but i have the Red Of Kiser, so that give me a advantage. Astrid: Talking about him, i wanted to know what he is doing now... Meanwhile Grenny: Everyone here? ???(1): Yes, tell the plan boss Grenny: I found a way to destroy every human of this planet ???(2): How? Grenny: I have done some researches and i got the plan ???(1): Tell for us Grenny: The special Zon Ons, i know they have a combinated power to destroy anything ???(3): But how duuuuu yu will maki them worki to yu boss? Grenny: Translate please ???(1): He said "how do you will make them work to you boss?" Grenny: That´s a way to control the cells, but we need to catch all of them, they are classified by they powers, the first one is called.......Blue Of Tiger(Chase). ???(4): Let he for be the last one , because i can only control one for time Grenny: Is just one.. ???(4): The Blue Of Tiger cell is with Chase of paw patrol Grenny: I can defeat all of them, don´t need to worry ???(4): You will fight with two special cells at the same time? Grenny: Two? ???(4): Oh, yeah, you don´t know... *look to a picture* Grenny: I don´t know what? ???(4): Wolfy, you brother, *look to Grenny* is with the Red Of Kiser cell. Grenny: But how? ???(4): He born with it, all of them born with it... Grenny: *kick the chair* Darn! ???(1): Calm down boss! ???(4): Anyway Grenny, just wait more time, and the humans will be gone, like you want. = END = = = = __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Fanon Stories